


A Story of Several Seasons

by ultra_violet_heart



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Second Chances, Second Time, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultra_violet_heart/pseuds/ultra_violet_heart
Summary: A person in Momiji Sohma's past gets back. But no matter the danger she faces, she would not let him get into her life again--no matter how much she wanted to.However, Momiji--who managed to fall in love again, only to have lost it in circumstances beyond his control--will not let a second chance escape, no matter how many odds are stacked against him.[This fic is set before Fruits Basket Another and after Fruits Basket, so there will be spoilers, please be warned.]





	A Story of Several Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parchmints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parchmints/gifts).



> This is a fanfic I wrote when I was 16 years old... a really long time ago. The idea of posting this came from this Tumblr post [http://ultra-violet-heart.tumblr.com/post/181013982748/whoa-i-just-dug-up-my-old-fruits-baskets-notes] and while editing this, I was also inspired by this post [http://thunder-dor.tumblr.com/post/160980364031/do-you-have-any-headcanons-on-what-kind-of-couples] to consider a lot of things. Fruits Basket is one of the best shoujo manga I've ever read, and I hope editing this long-ago written fic would do my 16yo self justice hahahaha.
> 
> I decided to rehash everything in honor of the 2019 Furuba anime reboot, which I'm really looking forward to next year :)
> 
> Happy reading, folks! Also, please send me your feedback!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment in autumn when that person who vanished from his life comes back to Momiji's side. A preview of sorts for this fanfiction as a whole.

_This city never changes,_ she thought as she tried to run faster, trying to keep her breathing silent. Her pursuers were getting nearer, she sensed, though mingling with the crowds earlier might have thrown them off track.

They could not have thought she could move that far with a gunshot wound on her arm.

 _Sensei would go mad if he discovered their laboratory got messed up._ She left the lab on the hospital, though she never understood why they were pursuing _her_ in the first place. _The colleague who messed up with the previous data they had was already arrested_ , she thought as she tried to collect her exhausted mind on where to go next. She hid her black USB—which has the data, along with the evidence for a prosecution—inside her coat. She fixed the skullcap she wore to hide her hair—that kind of long black hair would stand out, after all. She was getting light-headed all right, and if she didn’t fix the temporary sutures she made earlier…

 _Sensei would be angry if she left the project_ that _abruptly,_ she was sure of it _._ The sponsors would, too, as the development of the new medicine was already derailed due to the data scandal.

She was not sure how _he_ would feel. _He_ didn’t know she was in their team, after all.

Speaking about _him_ … now she knew where to go.

That high rise was nearby, and it was only yesterday when she was informed her things—including her surgical tools—were already moved to her new room there from her old place, the keycard in her purse, hidden by the thick coat she wore.

_Was he still living there?_

It was a question she knew she had lost the right to ask, but maybe when one’s life is nearing danger, such questions would pop up.

Especially with the streets surrounding that high rise looked the same. The bare cherry trees were still on the side of the high rise, the park still immaculately clean, the night sky showing the stars.

She shivered. The wind blew strongly, spreading the leaves on the ground she was running on. It was already autumn, she now realized. It has been five years since she last came here, though that last time was also an autumn, the season when she was running away from this place to an uncertain future.

_Do I have a right to come back?_

She didn’t know. Her head has been getting more and more dizzy—the sting of the sutures getting broken was the only thing keeping her going. She felt a slow trickle of blood from her shoulder wound, and it was only moments before the tight bandages she put around them get soaked.

_And why am I hoping for anything?_

The receptionists bowed at her as she entered the high rise, and she sighed in relief as they let her be when she showed her ID, the papers for rent inside the purse and keycard—she hoped they didn’t notice her pallor. She could feel her heartbeat somehow slowing down, her body going sluggish as she entered the elevator. She knew her cap was askew now, the metal doors reflecting her face, her golden-green eyes now bloodshot. She looked at elevator buttons, pushing at the 9th floor, and leaned towards the side.

She tried to drag her legs as exhaustion slowed her as the elevator doors opened.

 _If only I knew this would happen, would I have given up him_ _—and her—that way?_

She could not give up yet—her research and the medicine, after all, were her keys to seeing _them_ again. Her pursuers might not have caught on where she was, but for the moment… the wound…

Her cap fell as she fronted Room 908—the room placard has her surname, Fuyuki **[1]** , on it—and she picked it up. Her hand losing control, she dropped it again as her surroundings seem to be whirling—

“Careful, Miss. Are you all right?”

_Am I imagining things now?_

The arms which caught her was familiar, just as that clear voice, as well as that scent—a fuzzy, warm one reminding her of a calm nighttime and of maple leaves falling in autumn. _Home_ , she immediately knew. As she lifted her head, she knew she was in a dream.

 _He_ was somehow unchanged—blond-haired, his pair of bright brown eyes on that handsome, boyish face. The blue overcoat fitted him well, just like the black clothes and the sometimes-outlandish colors he used to wear. She was still not past his shoulders, and his steady gait remained the same.

“This is a dream… isn’t it?” she whispered. It was a good dream, just like most of her good dreams, where _he_ was always present.

“Reina,” **[1]** He whispered back, blinking his eyes as he continued to hold her in his arms.

“Momiji,” she managed to call out softly before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 冬樹麗那 is how Reina Fuyuki's name is written. [冬樹], her surname, means 'wintry tree'/'evergreen tree' and is something some of you might be familiar with due to the Fate series. [麗那], Reina's name, means 'beautiful' [for both kanji]. One variation of this kanji combination, if one thinks about it, is [美那], which is how Mina Sohma's name is written. Mina is Momiji's daughter in Fruits Basket another, so I can definitely say the name is not a coincidence.


End file.
